


Verdict

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"We will always be with you Draco, no matter what!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Verdict

**Author's Note:**

> "We will always be with you Draco, no matter what!"

"We will always be with you Draco, no matter what!"

Hermione's words, punctuated by Harry's nodding head, were the only thing keeping Draco sane in the cells under the Ministry, waiting for his trial.

He had heard that Hermione had spontaneously kissed Ron during the final battle, and Ron seemed to think it was an engagement. He was amused by the report from his cousin Nymphadora that the "break-up" was loud, ending in Ron being hexed by not only Hermione, but Harry, Ginny and Daphne. -iReally, was the Weasel the only person at Hogwarts not aware that Harry was Ginny's beard, for lack of a better term?/i

The entire time the Wizangamot was speaking at and around him, Draco replayed his first kiss with Hermione, the first one with Harry, the first time the three of them had come together. -iSeverus certainly wasn't expecting to find bthat /bin the restroom. He had probably figured Harry was casting a bSectumsepra/b at him or something./i

From the fog of his thoughts, he heard Hermione's sweet voice telling the court that he tried to protect them by prevaricating when they had been captured. He heard Harry telling them how Draco had given him permission to use the Elder Wand, which is why old Mouldy-shorts couldn't kill him with it. They both told of the times they met him in secret, and the news he would give them, the hope he would raise, and the love that they had. They told of that Yule day, after Ron had left, that Draco brought them food, and more so, had brought them the Malfoy bonding bracelets for the last triad, 423 years prior. They told how that bonding had resulted in Draco's Dark Mark disappearing.

The Wizengamot was abuzz with the news that a Dark Mark could be removed, and asked Draco to show his left arm. He raised the sleeve on his robes, baring an arm devoid of anything evil; rather, there was a bonding braid. The Wizengamot disappeared to deliberate.

The verdict was read, and Draco was free. He was unprepared for that. He had been certain he would be living on memories for the rest of his life. As he saw his spouses heading for him, love in their eyes, his name on their lips, he realized he wouldn't have to live on old memories; he would be creating new ones.

hr

Many thanks to Southern_Witch_69 for the beta!


End file.
